


You Can't Have Your Cake and Eat it Too

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, Copa América, Drabble, FC Barcelona, Food Issues, Football | Soccer, Gen, M/M, Now with alternate happy ending, Weight Issues, diets, kunessi - Freeform, read the notes, slight food play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun's enjoying his cake so much actually, that he nearly misses the fact that Leo's not eating his. Kun freezes, cake jammed in his mouth, as he eyes Leo's plate from across the table. To anyone else it would appear that several bites have been taken, as the piece is cut in a few places and the frosting is mashed in as if pressed by a fork. But as Kun continues to watch Leo, continues to watch him talk to the others at the table, smile at their jokes, laugh as if he's enjoying himself... Kun sees Leo's fork play with his food.</p><p>And never, never, does Leo raise that fork and take a bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make it clear that this is not about an eating disorder, but rather someone denying themselves sweets as part of a diet. But if you find that triggery, please, please avoid.

 

They ask Kun what kind of birthday cake they should make for Leo.

And when they bring it out, everyone singing, and they reveal it's chocolate cake with both chocolate and vanilla icing, Kun delights in the smile that appears on Leo's face. Because Kun knows exactly what Leo likes--what he's always liked. His taste in cake is simple, easy, nothing extraordinary. Kun likes it too of course (what boy doesn't like chocolate cake?!), and so he digs into his own little square along with his teammates. Everybody's been mostly skipping dessert with the tournament going on, but this is a reason to celebrate.

(And when the dietitians are allowing you cake, you aren't going to turn it down!)

Kun's enjoying his cake so much actually, that he nearly misses the fact that Leo's not eating his. Kun freezes, cake jammed in his mouth, as he eyes Leo's plate from across the table. To anyone else it would appear that several bites have been taken, as the piece is cut in a few places and the frosting is mashed in as if pressed by a fork. But as Kun continues to watch Leo, continues to watch him talk to the others at the table, smile at their jokes, laugh as if he's enjoying himself... Kun sees Leo's fork play with his food.

And never, never, does Leo raise that fork and take a bite.

So when they go back to their room, Kun grabs a new slice and brings it with him. There are a few raised eyebrows, but mostly smiles, his teammates assuming he's going to enjoy seconds. Undoubtedly if Kun makes any sort of complaint about training the next day, there are going to be comments about how maybe he shouldn't have been eating so much cake... But Kun will just smile sheepishly and take their shit.

Because he knows the cake isn't for him.

"Leo," Kun says, once Leo has stripped down to his boxers and collapsed face first on the bed.

Leo rolls over, smiling, looking tired but happy. He props up two pillows against the headboard and sits up. "Hmm?" he answers, scratching a hand through his hair and then trying to fix it.

Kun just stares at him. Because Leo's never been heavy. Muscular, yes, especially a few years ago. But overweight? Never. And he's not now. He's... thin. Not deathly thin--not slim enough that Kun needs to tell someone immediately. But, he's leaner than last year. And Kun knows it's because of their nutritionist in Italy (who Kun also now uses), because of the new diet Leo's been on, because of the intense workout Leo's had for months now...

And yet, it makes Kun sad.

He sets the plate with the cake and a fork onto the bedside table and crawls onto the bed next to Leo. Leo curls an arm around him companionably, used to Kun cuddling up to him. The two of them sit in silence for a few minutes, chests rising and falling in unison. Leo pets his hair gently. "What's the matter, Kun?" he finally asks.

Kun doesn't know what to say. He remembers when Rexach's interview went viral, when the Barcelona man said Leo ate too many pizzas last season. He remembers the media going crazy, the tabloids splashing headlines about Leo being overweight, the pictures they dug up of Leo from unflattering angles. Most of all he remembers the look on Leo's face.

And now, here they are, months later.

And Leo can't even have a piece of cake on his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I want to continue this a bit, because I like happy endings, and this is decidedly not... but it could also kinda stand on its own. So maybe it might have an alternate ending.
> 
> Edit: I've now written an alternate ending!


	2. Alternate happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with an alternate happy ending. Because I made myself sad lol.

"Kun?" Leo repeats, sounding concerned. He kisses the top of Kun's head. 

Kun sighs. His hand slides over Leo's hip, fingers trailing across Leo's stomach. He can't help tracing the defined abdominal muscles. The *very* defined muscles. "I just..." he starts, conflicted. He pulls away from Leo and sits up so he can look him in the eyes.

Leo lets him go, confused. But he reaches out and puts his hand on Kun's knee, thumbing the fabric of Kun's track pants. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't have any cake," Kun finally says bluntly. He puts his hand over Leo's, trapping it in case Leo tries to take it back. "I told them to make it--I knew it was your favorite. And you didn't have any." 

But Leo doesn't move at all. He stares at Kun, his smile dimming. "I was full," he says softly, and Kun knows it's a lie. Because Leo could never lie to him. He tries, oh he tries--never about anything important--about music Kun likes or Kun's fashion choices, about where they're going out to eat or where they should vacation. But it doesn't really matter, because Kun always knows.

"Leo," Kun says, trying to find the words. He looks down at his hand on top of Leo's, his tanned skin contrasting with Leo's pale skin. "You can have a piece of cake on your birthday." He doesn't say that it's ridiculous Leo didn't have any, that it's stupid Leo is being this strict with his diet... Because he knows how hard Leo's worked this year, and how he's pushed himself so much. 

Leo sighs. "Kun," he says wearily, "Poser told me what I had to do. He told me what needed to change. And it's hard, of course it's hard, but I'm doing it." 

Kun looks over to where the piece of cake is innocently sitting on the bedside table. "So you really won't even have a bite?" he asks, feeling just terribly, terribly sad that Leo can't enjoy this one little thing. When Leo shakes his head, longingly looking at the cake, Kun sighs too. "I'll just eat it then, I guess," Kun says softly. He watches Leo's face, which never looks away from the cake. When there's still no real response from Leo, Kun shifts to grab the plate and then moves to straddle Leo.

Leo looks confused, and a little sad, but not angry. His hands come to rest on Kun's hips, holding him gently, always gently--even thought it must look like Kun is going to taunt him and eat the cake in front of him.

Kun takes a bite, feeling the chocolate melt in his mouth. He chews quickly, barely tasting it, and then swallows, thinking. Leo watches him the whole time, brow furrowed, first watching Kun's eyes, but eventually focusing on Kun's mouth. And that's why he really should have been expecting what Kun does next.

Kun leans forward and kisses him. Leo's breath hitches in surprise, but his lips part beautifully for Kun's, allowing the other man to thrust his tongue inside. And Leo moans, as Kun tangles their tongues together, letting Leo taste the lingering crumbs of chocolate, the sweetness of the cake still dancing inside Kun's mouth.

When Kun pulls back, Leo's eyes are closed. His dark lashes are fanned out across his pale skin, fluttering with pleasure. Kun watches as he licks his lips, pink tongue flicking out to catch a smudge of chocolate Kun left behind. "Kun," Leo says, eyes still closed. His fingers clutch the back of Kun's neck.

Kun smiles, breathing heavily, dropping his forehead to nudge against Leo's. "Should I have some more?" he asks, sweat starting to break out over his skin. When Leo doesn't respond, Kun continues, "I think I will." He raises his head and takes another bite. 

Leo's eyes drift open, watching Kun's mouth again. When he sees Kun watching him, he shuts them again. "Is it good?" he asks faintly, as if even the sight of Kun chewing is forbidden. 

Kun swallows. "You tell me," he says, leaning in again.

This time he's not as forceful, nibbling at Leo's lips until Leo gasps and opens for him. And this time it's Leo's tongue that thrusts into Kun's mouth, sliding messily against Kun's, searching for more of the chocolate. Kun lets him dictate the pace, breathing in through his nose as Leo refuses to let him pull away. 

Eventually Leo's hand loosens, and Kun can tip his head back. "Well?" he asks, staring into Leo's dark eyes, now open and gleaming. Kun smiles, noting the flush that's appeared on Leo's cheeks. "Is it good?"

Leo licks his lips again. His thumb reaches out to trace Kun's mouth. "You know I like chocolate," he says smiling, before he brings his thumb back to his own mouth as if to try to taste any lingering sweetness. 

Kun looks over to where the icing has started to melt, sliding off what's left of the cake. He dips his finger into a mound of the vanilla and swirls it around, until the creamy mess is coating his skin. "I know you like vanilla too," he says, looking over at Leo and smirking. "Which do you like more?"

Leo's pupils are blown and his chest is heaving as he stares at Kun. "I don't know," he says breathily, eyes darting between Kun's eyes and Kun's finger. His dark hair is starting to stick to his forehead. He swallows hard, as Kun's finger leaves the plate and moves closer to him. "Kun," he says, shaking his head a little. "I--I shouldn't."

And Kun can see Leo practically measuring the amount of sugar in his head, counting the calories in the frosting as Kun holds his finger to Leo's lips. Before Leo can straight out say no, Kun leans in and kisses him. It's a short kiss, lasting only a few seconds, Kun trying to comfort Leo--to reassure him. After a moment, he pulls back. "You can have a treat on your birthday, Leo." He presses his forehead to Leo's. 

Leo's quiet, fingers tight on Kun's hips, practically trembling. With anxiety, or want, Kun isn't sure.

Kun nudges his nose against Leo's. "If it'll make you feel better," he says, his breath warm against Leo's face, "you can run an extra lap tomorrow." He feels Leo's acceptance more than he sees it, so he continues. "I'll run with you." He tilts back and holds his finger up to Leo's lips again, practically pleading with Leo to let himself go for just one day.

"Why do you put up with me?" Leo asks, looking bewildered. His fingers tug on Kun's shirt, clenching in the material restlessly. He stares at the icing and then meets Kun's gaze.

Kun laughs. "Because I love you, you idiot," he says, shaking his head. He knows there's a ridiculous grin stretched out across his face, but he doesn't care or try to hold it back.

And Leo's eyes are glimmering as he smiles in return. Then he leans towards Kun, opens his mouth, and then closes it around Kun's finger. He hollows his cheeks as he sucks the frosting off, his tongue curling around Kun's finger hotly and wetly, moaning loudly as the sugar melts and he tastes the sweetness. His eyes drift shut.

The sounds Leo makes are orgasmic.

Kun swallows hard, his cock throbbing a touch as he watches Leo clean his finger--tongue lapping all over the digit until every bit of the vanilla icing is gone. Leo's eyes meet his, lips closing over his finger again, bobbing his head up and down a few times until finally he pulls off slowly, never looking away from Kun. But he's smiling happily.

Kun carefully sets the plate back on the bedside table. There's still about half the cake left, but he's going to count this as a victory. He tucks his head into Leo's neck, kissing him lightly and then just letting his lips rest against Leo's soft skin. "Happy birthday, Leo," he whispers, curling against the smaller man. And when Leo's arms come up to wrap around Kun's shoulders, Kun knows he can go to sleep happy.


End file.
